Si fragile
by Botanee
Summary: Ils avaient fini par gagner la guerre mais aux yeux d'Hermione, ils avaient déjà trop perdu. Spoilers pour "Les Reliques de la Mort" - Complète


**Titre**: Si fragile  
**Fandom**: Harry Potter  
**Pairing**: Ron/Hermione  
**Rating**: PG  
**Warning**: Mort d'un personnage  
**Spoilers**: _Les Reliques de la Mort _  
**Statut**: Complète  
**Mots**: 3422  
**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling et sont utilisés dans un but non lucratif.  
**Résumé **: Ils avaient fini par gagner la guerre mais aux yeux d'Hermione, ils avaient déjà trop perdu.

* * *

Le tissu orange fronce sous ses doigts alors qu'elle le porte à son visage. L'odeur a cessé d'y exister depuis longtemps mais pourtant, quand elle inhale, elle peut sentir le parfum si particulier qui émanait de Ron, la fragrance de ses cheveux, de sa chambre au Terrier, du nécessaire à balai offert par Harry à l'acquisition de son Brossdur. Son armoire déborde de vêtements lui ayant appartenu. Elle porte ses pulls les dimanches, ses pyjamas pour dormir. Même son lit a la griffe de Ron, la parure écarlate aux couleurs des Canons de Chudley qu'elle a achetée par correspondance.

Après deux longues années, la peine est toujours aussi vive. Franche, béante.

Quand elle rentrait chez elle le soir, elle espérait presque le trouver assis sur le canapé à écouter la retransmission magique du match opposant les Harpies de Holyhead au Club de Flaquemare. Quand elle se réveillait en plein milieu de la nuit, elle espérait presque le sentir près d'elle et se dire que tout cela était un mauvais rêve.

Mais Hermione est une fille intelligente. Elle sait bien qu'elle ne le verra plus, peu importe ce qu'elle donnerait pour ça.

Alors elle survit. Surtout parce qu'elle lui en veut de toutes ses forces. Chaque instant, elle le déteste, le maudit d'avoir été aussi stupide, aussi imprudent, aussi… _noble_. Elle déclame son nom dans des diatribes acides, venimeuses, se dispute avec lui dans de longs monologues auxquels seul le silence répond.

Seule, elle l'est. Elle passe ses journées à travailler mécaniquement. Elle s'est coupée de tous ses amis. Voir Harry et Ginny est trop douloureux. Voir les Weasley l'est plus encore. Dans sa colère, elle a oublié qu'elle n'est pas la seule à souffrir.

Ginny a Harry, Harry a Ginny.

Les Weasley ont les cheveux de Ron.

Elle les aperçoit souvent au détour d'un couloir au Ministère, sur un pavé du Chemin de Traverse et chaque fois, elle les évite. Elle n'a rien à leur dire. Elle se doute de ce qu'ils doivent penser, les uns comme les autres.

Que tout est de sa faute. Et ça, elle le sait déjà.

Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de leur première rencontre et ça ne rend son absence que plus difficile. Ses parents l'ont invitée mais elle a refusé. Encore. Ils sont inquiets mais elle s'en fiche. Elle veut juste rester seule.

Elle fouille dans les affaires d'école qu'elle a secrètement emportées lors de ses derniers jours. Les parchemins de potions regorgeant de critiques, le vieil exemplaire de l'_Histoire de Poudlard_ qu'il n'a probablement jamais ouvert. Ses mains creusent dans la malle jusqu'à tomber sur une petite boite. Des runes. Une matière qu'elle avait toujours appréciée durant sa scolarité mais que Ron n'a jamais suivie. Hermione l'ouvre, prête à traduire d'autres hiéroglyphes et logogrammes magiques. Mais quand le haut de la boite cède, elle retient une exclamation de surprise. Il n'y a aucune rune, juste l'un des articles qu'elle a pu admirer quatre ans auparavant dans la boutique des frères de Ron.

_Une simple incantation et vous entrerez dans un rêve éveillé, hautement réaliste et d'une exceptionnelle qualité…_

Un sortilège de Rêve Éveillé—extra long—dissimulé dans un innocent emballage pour runes, tout comme les philtres d'amour cachés dans de la potion contre la toux. Hermione ne se demande pas pour qui Ron a eu envie de l'utiliser, la sixième année la ramenant irrémédiablement à l'image de Lavande Brown accrochée à un cou qu'elle avait eu mille fois envie de tordre.

Lavande a eu du temps avec Ron. Assez pour connaître chaque différence dans ses baisers, chaque angle de ses bras. Elle lui a tenu la main dans les couloirs de Poudlard, s'est serrée contre lui dans la Grande Salle. Lavande a été désirée.

Soudain, les larmes qu'elle s'efforce tant bien que mal de contenir jaillissent, serrant sa main autour de la boite. Elle voudrait que la douleur s'arrête juste une minute, juste une seconde. Juste assez pour qu'elle reprenne son souffle. Elle prétend lui en vouloir mais au fond, c'est elle-même qu'elle déteste le plus. Sans elle, il serait toujours là, grand, roux et maladroit. Sans lui, elle est là, seule, vide et inutile.

_Un jet de lumière écarlate passe alors à quelques centimètres de Harry. Elle se précipite derrière lui et lance un sortilège de Stupéfixion en visant la tête de Crabbe. Mais Malefoy le pousse hors de la trajectoire de l'éclair qui rate sa cible._

_"Cette Sang-de-Bourbe! Avada Kedavra!"_

_Elle se sentit poussée sur le côté et ne releva la tête que pour voir Ron immobile, frappé de plein fouet par l'éclat vert qui jaillit de la baguette de Crabbe._

Elle tente d'essuyer ses joues humides mais les pleurs l'emportent. Chaque fois qu'elle revit la scène, elle invente une nouvelle manière de le sauver. Elle tue Crabbe en premier, elle lance un Protego, un Experlliarmus face à son Avada Kedavra. Elle vole avec Ron sur un balai trouvé près d'un meuble, hors d'atteinte des maléfices. Elle appelle Kreattur pour les aider. Elle a gardé le Retourneur de Temps. Elle se sert de la Pierre de Résurrection.

Chaque fois, elle est plus agile, plus rapide. Mais la réalité ne change pas.

Ron était mort devant elle. _Pour_ elle. Ils avaient fini par gagner la guerre mais aux yeux d'Hermione, ils avaient déjà trop perdu.

La boîte de Rêve Éveillé est mouillée entre ses doigts. Sur la couverture, le pirate a des airs de Ron.

—

La salle commune de Gryffondor est telle que dans son souvenir. La grande cheminée est allumée, diffusant des ombres dansantes sur le canapé rouge, toujours usé. Des ronflements à peine perceptibles s'échappent de l'étage, comme avant. Des yeux, elle parcourt les tableaux anciens, mouvants et les tables en bois sur lesquelles elle a tant travaillé avant de détailler les ouvrages laissés sur les meubles.

_Le Livre des sorts et enchantements. Les Animaux Fantastiques. Lever le voile du futur… _Le cuir relié est un peu abimé, les pages, jaunies. Tout est extraordinairement réaliste. Elle sait bien que c'est un rêve mais la magie des jumeaux Weasley est si puissante que…

"C'est étonnant, hein? Après tant d'années à croire que Fred et George étaient paresseux…"

Au son de la voix, Hermione se fige, les doigts entre deux chapitres du _Manuel de métamorphose avancée_. Ses mains tremblent, ses yeux s'embuent et soudain, elle _respire_. Elle n'a qu'à lever les yeux pour l'apercevoir, adossé au chambranle de l'alcôve qui abrite l'escalier menant au dortoir des garçons.

Le revoir est si magique qu'elle avance précautionneusement, de peur de se réveiller, de le faire fuir. Ses pieds foulent à peine le tapis et l'épaisse moquette. Il ne fait pas un pas pour la rejoindre, la laissant venir à lui, un inqualifiable sourire aux lèvres.

La chaleur du feu n'est rien à celle qui émane de lui, exactement comme dans ses souvenirs. Il l'attire, lui promet le réconfort qu'elle a toujours trouvé entre ses bras. Les mains de Ron effleurent sa taille, la faisant sursauter.

Il y a tellement longtemps que personne ne l'a touchée, tenue. Enlacée.

Elle se serre contre lui, modelant son corps dans ses creux à lui. Son cou accueille le visage d'Hermione et soudain, l'arôme qu'elle recherchait dans ses vieux vêtements la submerge. Elle frotte son nez contre le pull brun, se repaissant de son parfum. Contre elle, son corps est chaud, si _vivant_ qu'elle en a le vertige. Il inhale profondément dans ses cheveux, l'une de ses mains se perdant sur sa nuque. Ses yeux piquent mais Hermione se refuse à pleurer.

Il est là, avec elle.

Alors elle éclate de rire, follement, parce que cela lui parait trop beau pour être vrai, parce que _c'est _trop beau pour être vrai.

Les lèvres de Ron glissent contre son oreille, murmurant quelques mots inaudibles qui la font frissonner avant qu'il ne suive le galbe de son menton. Il l'embrasse doucement, réveillant l'épiderme profondément endormi. Quand elle sent son souffle se heurter au sien, elle sait ce qu'il va se passer. Ce qu'elle n'a eu qu'une fois et dont elle a rêvé pendant plus de quatre ans.

La bouche de Ron s'écrase contre la sienne, étonnamment chaude, vibrante. Elle a le goût des Chocogrenouilles dont il adore s'empiffrer et laisse échapper un son étranglé quand elle entreprend de lui répondre.

Elle enroule les bras autour de son cou, désireuse de savoir ce qu'elle a raté, de se nourrir dans les regrets d'avoir laissé passer sept années avant de l'embrasser. C'est différent, si différent de la première fois. Ron est si... _adroit_ qu'elle se demande confusément s'il s'est exercé. Que ce soit un rêve, elle s'en fiche. Elle a déjà pris sa décision. Elle restera là. Elle ne veut pas se réveiller dans un monde sans Ron.

Il s'écarte, laissant ses mains envahir le visage d'Hermione, la dévore des yeux. Elle le soumet au même examen, bien qu'elle connaisse chacun de ses traits par cœur, de la courbe de ses lèvres au nez qu'il a toujours trouvé trop long. Il n'a pas changé—comment l'aurait-il pu?

"Tu as changé," déclare-t-il soudainement, les prunelles assombries.

La voix est amère, pleine de reproches. Peinée, Hermione baisse les paupières.

"Non, j'ai juste…"

"Tu as perdu du poids," continue-t-il sans l'écouter. "Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes yeux?"

Ses accusations serrent la gorge de sa compagne et quand il s'en rend compte, il s'interrompt en la fixant d'un air soucieux.

"Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser. C'est juste que je t'observe depuis… et tu ne te relèves pas… pourquoi?"

Soudain, ils sont en terrain familier à nouveau. Elle fronce les sourcils et s'agace.

"Tu poses la question?"

La référence à sa mort ne semble pas le troubler. Il semble tellement confiant, sûr de lui alors qu'elle se sent petite et minuscule.

Ron caresse sa joue de son pouce, fermant les yeux au contact de la peau douce et chaude et laisse échapper un soupir résigné qu'elle n'entend pas, trop occupée à noyer son regard dans les épais cheveux roux, dans l'ombre de son cou. Elle s'apprête à l'enlacer une nouvelle fois quand il l'arrête d'un geste, l'agrippant par les bras. "Hermione... on doit parler."

"Non," répond-elle en secouant frénétiquement la tête. Ils ne doivent pas parler. Elle sait quel sujet ils vont aborder et alors qu'il est là, à quelques centimètres d'elle, elle n'a aucune envie de se rappeler que rien de tout cela n'est réel.

Il semble comprendre qu'elle a besoin de quelques minutes, aussi se contente-t-il de la serrer dans ses bras. L'odeur d'herbe fraîchement coupée, de parchemin et de l'arôme si particulier de ses cheveux se mélangent de nouveau, la submergeant et soudain, elle ne retient plus ses larmes. Elle sanglote librement sur son épaule, le laissant caresser de sa main si _tangible_ ses cheveux impossibles.

"Calme-toi, ça va s'arranger…"

Il se sent brutalement poussé en arrière puis martelé par les petits poings d'Hermione qui l'assaillent de coups. Même s'il n'est qu'une apparition, il n'a pas envie de lui faire mal—bien qu'il semble que ce soit déjà trop tard—et répugne à utiliser une quelconque supériorité physique pour l'arrêter.

"_S'arranger_?" répète-t-elle d'une voix où l'incrédulité se mêle à la colère. "Donc, quand je vais me réveiller, tu seras là, _n'est-ce pas_? Tu n'es qu'un imbécile."

Après quelques pas, Hermione se laisse tomber sur le canapé, le regard vagabondant sur les flammes dansantes dans la cheminée avant qu'il ne la rejoigne. Quand il prend sa main, elle ne la retire pas mais lève des yeux accablants.

"Hermione… il faut que tu comprennes. Depuis qu'on a onze ans, on toujours été en danger. Voldemort, le basilic, les Mangemorts… quelque part, je crois qu'on savait tous qu'un jour, ça finirait mal pour l'un de nous. Mais quand j'ai été en âge de réaliser tout ce que cela impliquait, je me suis promis que je ferais tout mon possible pour qu'il ne vous arrive rien. Bien sûr, j'ai souvent échoué… mais quand Crabbe a lancé le sortilège… Quand je vous ai quitté durant la chasse aux Horcruxes, j'ai compris que sans vous, je ne pouvais… Hermione, tu le sais bien."

Le visage d'Hermione est crispé et elle secoue légèrement la tête, parce que _non_, elle ne sait pas.

"Je ne regrette pas de m'être mis devant toi. Je regrette juste que nous n'ayons pas eu plus de temps. Il y a tellement de choses que j'aurais voulu dire mais j'avais trop peur, j'étais trop immature… Un seul baiser. Ça ne semble rien et pourtant, c'était tout."

De façon inattendue, Hermione sourit à travers ses larmes et Ron lui répond en caressant sa joue, s'imprégnant de la texture, des sensations qu'il sait irréelles.

"J'avais tout prévu, tu sais… En une fraction de seconde, quand tu m'as embrassé. Je me sentais confiant. Nous allons détruire Voldemort, sauver Poudlard et le monde. Et tout irait bien."

Les yeux de Ron s'embuent alors qu'il poursuit.

"Je veux cette vie-là pour toi, Hermione. Si j'ai fait ça, c'est pour que tu ries, que tu aimes. Que tu continues à exister parce que sinon, tout ça n'a servi à rien."

"Je ne peux pas, Ron. Je… Je ne _veux_ pas. Je suis fatiguée de prétendre que tout va bien alors que rien ne va. Je suis terrorisée et j'ai froid et je suis seule… parce que… parce que c'est de ma faute… et qu'ils doivent tous le penser."

"Hermione! _Personne_ ne pense ça. Et ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je sais pourquoi je l'ai fait. Bordel, _tout le monde_ sait pourquoi je l'ai fait. Ils étaient moins aveugles que nous…"

Ron soupire et colle son front au sien.

"Je t'aime, Hermione."

Elle a l'impression d'avoir attendu toute sa vie pour entendre ces mots-là et le vrai rêve, c'est peut-être ça. Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, elle sent son cœur battre plus vite, cadencer avec son souffle court.

"Je t'aime aussi."

Leur baiser suivant est tendre, presque chaste. Sous ses paupières closes, les couleurs explosent mais soudain, la pièce se fait plus fraîche. Ils se séparent, restant quelques secondes l'un contre l'autre avant qu'elle ne sente ce qui est en train de se produire. Les ombres issues de la cheminée se font vacillantes et d'un regard, Ron lui fait comprendre que le songe s'achève.

"Embrasse tout le monde pour moi, tu veux bien? Vas les voir et fais-le, Hermione. Fais-le pour moi."

Les yeux d'Hermione brillent à nouveau et elle se mord la lèvre pour éviter de pleurer. Elle acquiesce, parce qu'elle ne peut rien lui refuser. Les flammes qui tanguent soulignent l'éclat flamboyant des cheveux roux et elle le dévisage âprement, cherchant à se rappeler de chaque tâche de rousseur, de la nuance exacte des yeux bleus et du sourire impertinent qu'elle a toujours secrètement trouvé renversant.

Hermione se consume dans son exploration et ne remarque pas qu'il l'aide à se lever et à lui faire face. Partout où il la touche—le bras, la joue, le creux de ses reins—les sensations fusent et bientôt, elle finit tremblante.

Tout lui semble plus sombre et elle sent qu'il ne leur reste plus que quelques instants.

"Promets-moi que ça va aller pour toi. S'il te plait," implore Ron, en caressant doucement ses cheveux. Sa voix est étouffée, marquée par la tristesse, alors elle promet, se faisant offrir un authentique sourire.

"Est-ce que je te reverrais?" finit-elle par demander.

Ron penche la tête et prend le temps de l'embrasser sur le front.

"Un jour… mais pas trop vite. Prends ton temps pour découvrir le monde, tout ce qu'il recèle. Assiste au match des Canons. J'attends un compte rendu détaillé de toutes leurs statistiques. J'essayerai de faire en sorte que quelqu'un leur vienne en aide," dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Hermione éclate de rire, pour la première fois depuis si longtemps qu'elle n'en reconnait pas le son.

"Il est temps," murmure-t-il à regret.

Un dernier baiser, urgent, qui l'embrase, l'engloutit et la laisse empreinte du goût des Chocogrenouilles. La magie va bientôt se dissiper et il leur faudra être séparé à nouveau. Qui sait pour combien de temps, cette fois?

Alors qu'il recule, se détournant définitivement, elle ne peut s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui brûle les lèvres.

"Ron? La boîte de Rêve Éveillé… pour qui…"

Ron se retourne et lui sourit, et c'est la dernière image qu'elle en gardera. "Je crois que tu le sais déjà. Au revoir, Hermione. Prends soin de toi."

Le bruit de ses pas s'éloigne alors qu'il monte les escaliers. Dans l'âtre, le feu s'éteint. Comme le rêve d'Hermione.

–

Le soleil dominical est si éclatant qu'Hermione peut à peine voir la silhouette du Terrier se dessiner, à la sortie de Loutry Ste Chaspoule. Elle a préféré transplaner assez loin, le temps de se donner du courage, de savoir ce qu'elle va dire, faire. Alors qu'elle approche de la petite clôture, elle aperçoit quelques gnomes courant entre les arbres noueux.

Si elle ferme les yeux, elle peut entendre les cris enthousiastes de Ron, volant sur son Brossdur alors qu'il tente de protéger ses buts du souaffle de Ginny. Cette pensée l'arrête presque. Qu'est-elle en train de faire? Elle ne peut pas se présenter devant les parents de Ron et…

_Fais-le, Hermione. Fais-le pour moi._

Elle frappe à la porte avant même d'y réfléchir et quand le regard de Molly Weasley croise le sien, elle n'y trouve que de la surprise. De la surprise et un soulagement sans bornes. Hermione est incapable de se rappeler comment, mais l'instant suivant, elles échangent une étreinte étroite et pleurent. Elles pleurent Ron, le retour d'Hermione et le temps perdu.

"Je suis désolée," murmure-t-elle près des cheveux roux.

Molly s'écarte pour fixer la jeune amie de son fils. La revoir, c'est retrouver tout ce qu'il a aimé en elle, tous les sentiments qu'il pensait ne pas avoir révélés mais que sa mère avait compris, dans ses lettres, sa façon de la regarder, farouche et tendre. Hermione fait partie de sa famille, au même titre que Harry, Fleur et que chaque conjoint de ses enfants.

"Ne le sois pas, Hermione. Bienvenue à la maison."

-

Durant les temps qui suivent, Hermione tient sa promesse. Elle réapprend, progressivement, à vivre, à connaître ses amis. Alors qu'elle les enlace pour la première fois depuis deux ans, elle a une pensée pour Ron et les embrasse pour lui. Fred et George l'accueillent à bras ouvert, Percy entame avec elle de grandes discussions sur le Ministère de la Magie, pendant qu'Arthur essaie de se faire expliquer le fonctionnement de quelque objet moldu. Bill et Fleur lui présentent Victoire et Ginny tente de ne pas trop parler de ses projets quant au mariage.

Le seul qui se tait, c'est Harry. Il reste silencieux, à table ou dans les gradins et elle sent qu'elle l'a perdu, lui aussi. Elle l'observe avec peine et compréhension. La séparation et le refus d'Hermione de lui répondre après la mort de Ron laissent des traces. Ils se dévisagent comme des inconnus alors qu'ils partagent la même émotion. Sept ans durant, leur relation a été quasi-fusionnelle. Même durant les moments de dispute, que ce soit Harry et Ron ou Ron et Hermione, un lien existait.

Ginny lui confie que Harry a été bouleversé par les évènements, non seulement par la disparition de Ron mais aussi par son abandon à elle. Alors son amie leur offre de longs moments seuls, assis dans l'herbe près de la maison. Petit à petit, Harry s'ouvre et bientôt, ils partent ensemble du Ministère le soir, retrouvant ensemble Neville et Luna au Chaudron Baveur.

Hermione imagine qu'il leur faudra du temps, aller de pas à pas pour réparer, essayer de reconstruire et alors qu'elle danse dans ses bras, le jour de son union avec Ginny, elle le sait. Tout ira bien.

--

Six mois après son retour au Terrier, elle prend de longues vacances. Elle part en Roumanie, contempler les dragons de Charlie et fait un détour par la Bulgarie pour voir Viktor, entendant presque les grognements de Ron à chaque fois que Krum lui parle. Elle découvre lentement le monde, s'enivre d'histoire et de connaissances et quand elle rentre en Angleterre, c'est pour accepter de travailler quelques temps à Poudlard, le temps que l'on trouve un remplaçant au professeur Flitwick.

Elle vit sa vie comme il l'a voulu. Comme il le lui a demandé. Elle cherche avec attention tout ce que le monde recèle et alors qu'elle accueille les premières années, aux portes du château, Hermione a un sourire.

Rien n'est fini. Tout ne fait que commencer.


End file.
